love for the K9s
by Katie Inez Dagona
Summary: love for kouga and inuyasha yay yaoi hope you like Mpreg kouinu
1. Chapter 1

**Me "'ey everyone I'm back I'm gonna make an inuyasha fic"**

Inuyasha "no duh"

Kagome "inuyasha don't be rude"

Kouga "KAGOME MY LOVE I'VE COME TO TAKE YOU TO MY TRIBE"

**Me "wait you can't do that Kouga-chan"**

Kouga "why the hell not and don't you dare call me that"

**Me "This is a kouinu fic with some mirokusongo maybe some kagsess fluff and I will call you that, that or oneechan"**

Inu, Kou and Kag "WHAT"

**Me "ok on with the fic"**

**I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters if I did Kouga and Inu would be mates Inu would turn into a demon and stay there at the end he would have pups the helped him defeat Naraku and Kikyo would be dead-dead and not an undead dead**

**At some village near Kouga's caves**

"I'm going to find a spring need me just make Kagome mad" Inuyasha said smugly

"But it's almost night fall and there's no moon tonight" Kagome said worried for Inuyasha's well being

"Which is even better" Inuyasha stated smirking at the look on Kagome's face

"But…but…" Kagome stuttered

"I don't want to go into..." Inuyasha was about to say something he didn't want to say

"Into what" they all asked

"N…No…Nothing" Inuyasha stuttered and ran off to find a spring

"What was that all about" Shippo ask confused

"Inuyasha has or would of gone into heat but he is to turn into a human for the night" Kaede said

"What" they all yelled sep Shippo

"What's heat" Shippo asked confused

**At the spring Inuyasha found (in Kouga's territory)**

"I can't believe I almost let it slip" Inuyasha scolded himself

**Somewhere near by**

"Sniff that's Inuyasha's scent what's he doing on my territory but it seem different I wonder why"

**At the spring**

"Yaawwwnnnn" Inuyasha yawned "stupid human genes"

"Why are you on my territory you stupid mutt" Kouga asked annoyed that Inuyasha was on his land

"Nani" inuyasha asked confused

"I asked you a question you stupid mutt" Kouga asked annoyed

"Bad oh bad oh bad oh bad oh bad" Inuyasha murmured, "This is not good"

"Nani you're not Inuyasha why is your scent like Inuyasha's human and why are you on my land and how do you know my name" Kouga ask clearly confused

"Why did I have to be on that damn wolf's territory" inuyasha asked himself

"Who are you" Kouga asked the familiar yet unfilmiler Inuyasha

"Inuyasha" Inuyasha whispered glumly

"Nani" Kouga asked, as he didn't hear him very good

"I AM INUYASHA YA DAMN WOLF" Inuyasha yell annoyed

"Nani how can you be inuyasha you're a human" Kouga yelled

"One you seem to forget I'm a Hanyouthere for I turn into a human every new moon (I think that's right if not just tell me) two I didn't know this was your territory ya damn wolf and three I needed a bath" inuyasha said.

"Ok but how did you not know this was my territory" Kouga asked still slightly confused

"Since I'm in human form my senses are not as sharp" Inuyasha said, "I didn't even know you were there" starting to get annoyed

"You did not even know I was here" Kouga asked surprised "god your human form sucks"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Inuyasha growled

"_Wow I can't believe he turned human I mean I've met plenty of hanyous and they didn't turn human_" Kouga thought

"What are you staring at" Inuyasha said clearly annoyed

"That's surprising I've met plenty of hanyous and they didn't turn human" Kouga said clearly surprised

"To bad I do" Inuyasha said very annoyed (god I've been using annoyed a lot)

"I wonder why" Kouga said going out to space

"My mother was a powerful priestess that's all i know" Inuyasha "Are you going to leave"

"No" Kouga said still in dreamland

"Fine I'll leave" Inuyasha said starting to get out of the spring

"No you won't" Kouga said snapping out of wondering why he turned into a human and others didn't

"Oh and why not" Inuyasha asked still going to his clothes

"Because you're on my land without asking and your going to pay the price" Kouga said

"Oh and what price is that" Inuyasha asked smugly

**ME "DUN DUN DUN CLIFFYS FOR ALL"**

inuyasha "what is wrong with you"

kagome "stop being rude or i'll S-I-T you"

kouga "bitch i'm not going to rape him you better not make me"

**ME "WHAT IF I DO WHAT THEN"**

kouga "i'll kill you"

**ME "I'LL JUST COME BACK AND THEN I'LL TIE YOU UP SO YOU CAN'T MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**

sessy "what where am i"

**ME "YAY THE SPELL WORKED"**

inuyasha "what the hell why is my bastard half-brother is here"

**ME "REMEMBER I SAID I MIGHT PUT SOME KAGSESSY FLUFF IN"**

sessy "what i will not have anything to do with that stupid human"

kag "hey"

**ME "R&R KK UNTIL NEXT TIME BYE"**


	2. i'm sorry

i'm sorry but i'm not going to write in any of my storys until i go up to my dad's house for the summer when i have more free time sorry for that i hope you can forgive me and while you at it please i beg you give me ideas for my fics thank you

**of i'll killl you**

_hey_

**what**

stop it you 2

_**no**_

_**oh when it's like this it means both of them are talking**_

arg will you shut up

_**still no**_

fine then i'm stoping

_**fine**_

please give me idea and i'll give you a surprises

_**yup yup yup yup**_


	3. Sorry can't help you

_**We apologize but this story is be ing temporaraly/permanently discontinued**_

_**but you all get a free cookie**_


End file.
